


Nothing But An Amulet

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Skyrim Shorts [12]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Humor, Interesting NPCs Mod (Elder Scrolls), Nudity, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Talon wants to just get naked, unfortunately the inn she and Rumarin have to stay at only has one open room. Eventually however, the two of them make it to one of her houses where she can finally loose the clothes. Kissing soon follows.(Rated teen and up for mild language and references to adult situations)
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Rumarin
Series: Skyrim Shorts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710664
Kudos: 7





	Nothing But An Amulet

**Author's Note:**

> I think I was going somewhere else with this around the middle part, but I fell asleep while writing it last night, so I just worked with what I remembered I wanted to write, which admittedly wasn't much.

Talon just wanted to sleep, alone, in a warm room, in a dry bed, as naked as the day is long, but of course there was only one room- and one bed, free in the entire inn.

"Fine, we'll take it," she said as she slammed the gold down on the counter.

"On your left, second door."

Talon walked off, not even looking back to make sure Rumarin was following her.

She was so very tempted to just assassinate one of the other patrons so she could have a room to herself, but then she remembered that she was trying to at least fake having a moral compass since the whole Astrid ordeal.

"I'm fine sleeping on the floor, Talon," Her traveling companion told her once they entered the room as if he had sensed her anger.

"That's not why I'm angry, and you sleeping on the floor would just make me feel bad for making you."

He hummed as he looked around the room awkwardly.

"Is there anyway that I could help?" He asked after a few minutes.

She chuckled as she peeled off her shrouded armor.

"Only if you don't mind me taking off every single bit of my clothing and sleeping exactly like that beside you," she said with a wink.

He sputtered, opening and closing his mouth in surprise with no actual words coming out.

"And here, you're usually the one who doesn't ever shut up," she jokingly told him.

•••

"Finally!" She shouted as soon as they walked into her house.

"Let me guess, you're going to go get naked and fall into bed," Rumarin guessed.

"Nope, I'm going to strip bare ass naked, go jump in the water out back, _then_ come fall into bed."

Rumarin turned his face away from her in an attempt to hide the slight blush coming to his cheeks.

"Iona's off somewhere, probably getting laid, the lucky bitch-" she had started to ramble, "Anyway, you can take her bed for the night."

After a few minutes, Talon turned her attention to her Altmer companion.

"Would you like to come with me?"

"What?" This time he didn't even attempt to hide the embarrassment clearly showing on his face.

"I mean- uh, for safety?" She awkwardly backpedaled.

He shook his head.

"No, there are guards outside the gates, you shouldn't worry, especially since you could always burn someone to a crisp with a single word."

She hummed quietly before nodding at him.

"Right, I'll be back in a few minutes."

With those words, she was already walking towards the back door, only stopping long enough to grab something from the table beside her bed.

•••

A few moments later, she came back inside, still dripping wet from her swim, wearing nothing but an amulet around her neck.

It was not the necklace she usually wore.

Rumarin quickly adverted his eyes as soon as he saw her in all of her naked Bosmeri glory.

Before he even knew what was happening, she had her hand fisted in the collar of his robes and was pulling him down to her height.

With her other hand behind his head, she lunged forward and kissed him with all of the fervor she could manage.

The unexpected kiss had Rumarin reaching one of his hands around her lower back to steady her and the other wrapping around her shoulders in what was almost an embrace.

He couldn't help but let out a slight moan when she nipped at his lower lip as she pulled away.

Trying to look anywhere but at her naked body, Rumarin found himself failing to do so as she stepped away slightly.

She was wearing nothing but an amulet of Mara.

"That's an amulet of Mara, Talon."

"I know what it is, I'm an agent of Mara, remember?"

"You're also very naked," he pointed out.

"You weren't getting the hints any other way."

He nervously laughed.

"So, is this how all Bosmer usually act when they want to get married, or is this just a _you_ thing?"

She smirked mischievously "Just shut up and kiss me again."

"I specifically recall you kissing me, not me kissing you," he told her as he stepped close enough to place a hand on her hip.

"I recall you kissing back, because I certainly wasn't the one giving tongue."

"Are you complaining?" He asked.

"Depends on if you're ever going to shut up and kiss me again."

He chuckled confidently, "I can do much better than kissing."

"Now that's what I like to hear," she said as she pulled him toward her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not remember which Inn I planned for that to be, so use your imagination and the house if you couldn't guess was the one  
> in Riften.  
> Come on, admit it, you've jumped off the back porch into the water too.


End file.
